


If Not For You Then I'd Be Dead

by Vortex2121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can't write well., Kryptonite, Lena sings a bit, Sorry Not Sorry, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex2121/pseuds/Vortex2121
Summary: Kryptonite





	If Not For You Then I'd Be Dead

**Author's Note:**

> "Kryptonite" - 3 Doors Down
> 
> I do not own any rights to this song nor the Supergirl franchise. So don't sue, please. 
> 
> Enjoy.

After her interaction with Kara on the elevator, Lena couldn’t sleep. That’s why she’s standing in front of Kara’s apartment door at 11:30 pm. Knocking softly on the door, Lena only has to wait a few moments before Kara opens the door. Yet those few moments felt like eons to Lena.

“Lena! Hi, um what are you doing here? Is everything ok?” Kara asks in confusion.

“Well – no. I don’t – may I come in?” Lena asks.

Kara ushers Lena in. The pair silently makes their way to the couch. Lena sits down fidgeting with her fingers for a moment. As Kara is about to speak, Lena interrupts.

“I’m not good at expressing feelings. Growing up in the Luther household made sure of that. I – I need to talk to you – to tell you something.”

Growing concerned, Kara rests her hand over Lena’s fidgeting hands. “Of course, Lena. I’m here.”

Taking a deep breath, “Ok – well – I know this is stupid – embarrassing really – but there is this song – I think it expresses what I need to say/share with you.” looking down at the floor Lena continues, “may I sing it for you?”

Kara is a bit confused but at the same time says, “Of course.”

Without another word, Lena pulls out her phone and pulls up the instrumentals to a song. She begins to sing quietly while still sitting on the couch. Thankfully Kara has super-hearing otherwise she may not have heard Lena start.

> “ _I took a walk around the world to_  
>    
>  Ease my troubled mind  
>    
>  I left my body lying somewhere  
>    
>  In the sands of time  
>    
>  I watched the world float to the dark  
>    
>  Side of the moon  
>    
>  I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah”

**Rao – Lena looks so sad. This song sounds familiar. Is she talking about the world killers?**

> “ _I watched the world float to the_
> 
> _Dark side of the moon_
> 
> _After all I knew it had to be something_
> 
> _To do with you_
> 
> _I really don't mind what happens now and then_
> 
> _As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

 

> _If I go crazy then will you still_
> 
> _Call me Supergirl?_
> 
> _If I'm alive and well, will you be_
> 
> _There holding my hand_
> 
> _I'll keep you by my side with_
> 
> _My superhuman mind_
> 
> _Kryptonite”_

Kara is stunned. She knows this song, she knows the title “Kryptonite”. Then it hits Kara,  **LENA KNOWS I’M SUPERGIRL. LENA STILL WANTS TO BE FRIENDS.** Kara continues to listen to Lena still not moving.

> “ _You called me strong, you called me weak_
> 
> _But still your secrets I will keep_
> 
> _You took for granted all the times I_
> 
> _Never let you down_
> 
> _You stumbled in and bumped your head, if_
> 
> _Not for me then you'd be dead_
> 
> _I picked you up and put you back_
> 
> _On solid ground_
> 
> _If I go crazy then will you still_
> 
> _Call me Supergirl?_
> 
> _If I'm alive and well, will you be_
> 
> _There holding my hand_
> 
> _I'll keep you by my side with_
> 
> _My superhuman mind_
> 
> _Kryptonite_ ”

**Lena knows that I’m Supergirl, knows that I was a total hypocrite and liar. Lena’s afraid she’s going to go crazy like her brother. The way Supergirl – no the way I – acted towards her these last few weeks probably didn’t help. Rao – I really messed this up. Golly Lena really does have a superhuman mind.**

> “ _Oh whoa whoa_
> 
>  
> 
> _If I go crazy then will you still_
> 
> _Call me Supergirl?_
> 
> _If I'm alive and well, will you be_
> 
> _There holding my hand_
> 
> _I'll keep you by my side with_
> 
> _My superhuman mind_
> 
> _Kryptonite_
> 
> _If I go crazy then will you still_
> 
> _Call me Supergirl?_
> 
> _If I'm alive and well, will you be_
> 
> _There holding my hand_
> 
> _I'll keep you by my side with_
> 
> _My superhuman mind_
> 
> _Kryptonite_ ”

The last verse is almost a sob. Though not from Lena. While Lena is crying a bit, Kara is bawling. At the end of _Kryptonite_ Kara is pulling Lena into a human tight hug.

“Lena I’m so sorry. Rao, these last few weeks I’ve been such a jerk to you. Golly, Lena I – I can’t express how sorry I am.” Kara sobs.

Lena is silent. She really doesn’t know how to respond to this. What should she say, **‘well you’re only human'**? Lena smiles a bit at her own joke.

Kara takes Lena silence as a need to ramble on, “Lena, you’re not evil, you won’t go crazy like your brother or mother. If anything, I went nuts like Kal. I’m so sorry, I know you would never do anything terrible with kryptonite. I just, I heard kryptonite, and my personality just changed. Rao, I still believe in you. I still think you are the greatest, strongest, bravest person in the world. I’m so so sorry Lena.”

Tears are still streaming down Kara’s face, making Lena’s shirt a wet mess. Yet Lena doesn’t mind. In fact, after Kara’s last ramble, Lena hugs Kara tighter. They both stay like that for six minutes. Just holding each other, quietly, while tears stream onto each other shirts.

Finally, it’s Lena who removes herself from the hug. Looking right into Kara’s ocean blue eyes.

“These last few weeks nearly killed me – ” wiping away her dried tears, she continues, “I can’t lose you, not like this. Kara, I’m so mad at you for acting like a hypocritical ass.” Lena shoves Kara's shoulder. Lena is sad angry and doesn't know what else to say. 

Kara wraps Lena back in a hug this time neither of them shedding tears. Kara whispers, “I know I messed up Lena. I’m sorry. I will spend every day trying to make up for it.”

Once they both detach themselves from the hug. Kara’s face goes serious, Kara quotes Lena’s song, “I stumbled in and bumped my head, if not for you then I'd be dead.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's shit I know. However, that song has been in my mind for all of season 3. I tweaked it a bit. So it would match more of Lena's story. Meh. I'm not that creative. Hope you enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
